Ramen, Wings, and Intrigue
by Kyuubi16
Summary: While practicing doing a new stunt, Rainbow Dash finds herself attacked by a mysterious figure. As a result, Naruto takes her in and cares for her injuries while the others are sent on a mission to form an alliance with the serpents. Are the two incidents connected or is there something more going on?


Ramen, Wings, and Intrigue

0

Naruto x Rainbow Dash

0

Author's Note

0

I had a mention or two of people noting that I hadn't done a Rainbow Dash pairing so here you go.

0

Story Start

0

The sky was filled with the beautiful, warm rays of the sun. The skies were clear of skies with the exception of a single cyan winged figure zipping through the expanse with blinding speed. Like lightning the Pegasus zipped through her domain with aeronautic ease. For this was Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer of all of Equestria.

It was unusual to see her up so early in the morning, as she was known for sleeping in and goofing off. Her gifted abilities allow her to easily outpace others in her job so it gave her plenty of time to use the time for other interests, like coming up new tricks to win competitions and by winning competitions it would bring her one step closer to joining the Wonderbolts or so she hoped.

Besides, with no great threatening Ponyville this week that meant she could use the time to do whatever. As she was speeding through the sky she was making sharp turns and sudden drops as she was trying to contemplate her next move. Whatever the trick was it had to be really cool and amazingly complex, something only she, the fastest flyer of Equestria could do of course. It had to top the Sonic Rainboom first of all, which was going to be extremely difficult in itself.

Thankfully, this year she wouldn't have to worry about Rarity stealing the spotlight like last year. While she was thankful that her friend was safe and saving her gave her the inspiration to rediscover her ability to do the Sonic Rainboom, she didn't want to take any chances this time. While she was disappointed that her friends would all be busy and wouldn't be able to cheer her on, she was more than confident she would win this year.

_ "Come on, come on, just a little more." _She told herself as she flew over a mountain side. As she continued her flight familiar landscape was becoming visible. In fact Ponyville wasn't that far away. Now all she needed to do is land the nailing without injuring herself and she'd be ready. Folding her wings she began her descent. As such that meant she needed to put her entire focus in the stunt and block out everything else.

Suddenly something had collided into her side, causing a searing pain to course through her body along with the sound of a crack. The intensity of the pain caused her to become disorientated. Rainbow went about doing her best to gradually slow her descent as a sudden stop, especially in her injured condition could result in whiplash among other probable injuries. As she tried to gain a glimpse at her attacker she found her sight handicapped by the sunlight.

The last thing that Rainbow Dash saw before darkness took over was a blast of magical energy.

Naruto was preparing to open his restaurant for the day. Finally he had received the shipment of food from Manehattan and Lost Coltanos to prepare his new recipes. It was time to open up and prepare everything for another morning of business. Though that came to an abrupt end when what sound like an explosion tore through the back of his restaurant.

Naruto hurriedly rushed to the other room. It had looked like a bomb went off, his office was a wreck. The wooden desk had shattered, his papers were strewn about, and the once tidy room was hardly recognizable. Naruto began shifting about, using his hooves to clear away some of the wreck. "What the buck?" Naruto remarked as he gazed about the wreckage. What the hell happened? Was Ponyville under attack or something? As he continued gazing about he caught sight of something multi-colored. Wait…rainbow colored?

"Dash? Dash what the hell!" Naruto angrily remarked, fury nearly overtaking him. Even if he was one of Ponyville's newest inhabitants, he was on strangers to Rainbow Dash's crashes. "Of all the reckless things can't you be more considerate to people's things! You keep this up you're going to wreck the whole town." He tossed aside the wreckage as he continued his rant. "Rainbow!" He started to take notice that she wasn't moving. "Rainbow?" he asked again, his voice a little softer, a bit more fearful this time. A cold chill coursed through his body, his eyes dilated, and his body began to uncontrollably shake. "Rainbow! Rainbow!" he moved more of the wreckage and cried out upon seeing her injuries. She was bleeding badly, burns covered the left side of her torso and her wings were wrecked. "Hold on Dash! Just hold on!" he said as he rushed away to get help. Naruto didn't know much, but he knew that as an untrained medical professional that he shouldn't move the body.

_"Rainbow, are you with us?"_

Rainbow Dash began to stir. Her heading was pounding and she felt rather weak. "Where am I?" Rainbow Dash asked, waiting for her eyes to adjust from its blurriness.

"My guest room." Naruto spoke up. As Rainbow's vision cleared up she noticed she was surrounded by her friends. She didn't recognize the room at all. It had a desk, lamp, and bed. It was rather small and lacked any distinct personality, definitely a guest room. "My place was the closest." He continued to explain.

"Don't try to move too much Rainbow Dash. Doctor Coat told us you need to rest your wings and stay off your hooves for a few days. We're just glad you're okay." Twilight Sparkle then asked. "Can we get you anything?"

"No, " Rainbow Dash answered, still trying to wrap her head around what happened.

Rarity though couldn't contain herself. She pushed past Twilight and began lecturing Rainbow Dash. "If we haven't told you once, we told you dozens of times Rainbow Dash, you must be careful with those stunts of yours. Did you realize how much of a fright you gave us? You could have killed yourself or flatten poor Naruto."

A scowl formed on Rainbow Dash's face. "Yes because that's my M.O. right? I'm so reckless, I'm no careless. It wasn't like some psychopath ambushed and attacked me!" Rainbow Dash began going into a coughing fit, having strain herself by yelling.

Rarity recoiled, feeling ashamed that she had immediately jumped to conclusions about the accident. Like others she had grown accustomed to Rainbow Dash's crashes and assumed this was another incident, but unlike the others they had gotten out of hand. "Oh Rainbow Dash I apologize, I shouldn't have been so quick to jump to conclusions."

"It's fine," Rainbow Dash murmured as she tried to move her wings, but winched. She turned her head only to notice they were bandaged. "My wings?"

"The doctor had to bandaged them." Twilight began explaining. "Pinkie and Apple Jack left with the doctor to get your medication and bandages. Someone is going to have to periodically re-bandage your wings and monitor over you. Your medication is going to leave you drowsy, not to mention someone is going to have to apply the cream for your burns. If you try to apply them yourself chances are you'll strain your left wing and aggravate your wings."

"Well then how is that going to work? It's not like I have someone to do it for me." Most of the others had someone in this sort of situation. Twilight had Spike, Pinkie lived with the Cakes, Applejack had her family and even Fluttershy had her animals and for Rarity, she often looked after her sister Sweetie Belle seeing as her parents traveled so much. The only person who essentially lived on their own was Naruto.

"I volunteered do it!" Naruto suddenly spoke up, causing Rainbow Dash to crane her head.

"Say what now?"

"I volunteered to help you with your injuries. Twilight just learned this morning from Princess Celestia there has been sightings of Winged-Serpents. From their descriptions, Celestia believes that these serpents might be banned outcasts from Serpentina who are known for causing trouble. She and the others are being sent as an Envoy to Serpentina to request assistance and I volunteered to look after you."

It made sense. After all, Rarity was friends with Lord Stefano. Who would have thought that crying serpent they encountered in Everfree Forest was royalty.

"Are you sure you're up to it Naruto?" Twilight asked. "I mean, Rarity and I could just make the trip and Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie can stay here and help."

Naruto shook his head. "We'll be fine. Whoever those serpents are, they're dangerous enough for Celestia to seek an alliance with their people. Besides, With Rainbow out of commission and someone is going to be needed to stay behind to help her so you're going to need all the fire power you can get. Besides, my restaurant is wrecked and I wouldn't be able to completely focus on the mission with it in shambles." Naruto turned to Rainbow and smile. "You don't object to it do you?"

Rainbow Dash smiled in turn. "Not at all, thank you, thank all of you guys." Rainbow couldn't help but feel bad about the revelation on Naruto's restaurant. Since he arrived to town with nothing in his saddle that meant he had to spend a lot of time earning bits to be able to buy supplies to fix up both his house and restaurants which were fixer-uppers. As such Rainbow silently decided when she got better she was going to help Naruto anyway she can.

"The doctor said wants you to come to his office every two weeks for a check-up. Until then no flying until he gives the okay. That means no attempting to bypass it like you usually do with injuries Rainbow or else you'll be crippled for life."

"I know guys," Rainbow answered with a sigh. She had already learned her lesson from the last time she had an injury. Though the others couldn't stay long, she was happy that the others had come and checked up on her.

"Are you sure you two don't need anything? We can stay and help out for a little longer..." Fluttershy gave a small smile. It didn't matter who it was, the time, or anything within that matter. Fluttershy was always willing to help someone. It was simply within her nature.

"We'll be fine," Naruto kindly rebuked. "The rest of you are going to need sleep. If you're going to cover a lot of ground tomorrow you're going to have to get up early."

"He's right," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "It's getting late, besides we all need to pack and get ready for our journey tomorrow. We can come back tomorrow morning and check on Rainbow before we go, that is if you don't mind Naruto?"

"Of course not." Naruto shook his head.

It took some time, but after finally shooing away the others after assuring for the fifth time that Rainbow would be time, that left Naruto and Rainbow alone. The sound of twin growling stomachs signified that it was time for dinner.

000

Chapter End

000

Well, it's a multi-chapter story. I'll be doing a oneshot for this pairing later. I'm getting some multi-chapter ones out as well and figure I'd do one for the pairing I hadn't covered yet.


End file.
